You Give Love a Bad Name
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: In order to expand the "family" business, and assure a stronger future, an arranged marriage must be wed. /Eclare/AU/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New (unexpected and well-overdue) story! Please Enjoy the first chapter of "You Give Love a Bad Name"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Summary:** In order to expand the "family" business, and assure a stronger future, an arranged marriage must be wed. /Eclare/AU/

**Warnings for the story:** OOC'ness at times/Lemon/Language/Unexpectedness

**DARCY'S RAPE NEVER HAPPENED! **

* * *

**_You Give Love a Bad Name_**

_"I'm getting old Bully! The hair is starting to fall out, and even my skin is gettin' wrinkly. What are we going to do when we can't lift the boxes of money into the office?" Randall Edwards, an extremely stressed out, middle-aged man with a family of three to support exasperated. _

_"You know, I've got a son whose thirty and single," Bullfrog, his partner in "crime" spoke, belching through every other word that came from his chapped lips. _

_The alcohol must've gotten to the both of them, seeing as though a plan was being formed without them even knowing. _

_"I've got two daughters! Both of them still single, and at home. Why don't your son and one of my daughters get together, we get them a nice church, they get married and all our troubles are assured?" Randall offered, taking another swig from his bottle of whiskey. _

_"My kid is a little asshole though, I don't know how your daughter might handle him," Bullfrog warned, kicking his feet up on the desk before him. _

_Randall shrugged his shoulders, "Darcy is really patient when it comes to men, so I'm sure she'll be okay with him. And if not, Clare has always listened to me ever since she started to retain memory. Don't worry ole' Bully, this business will live on!" _

_"I sure hope so, we've got to get this wedding on soon...I feel like I might die any day now. Cheers Randall ole' buddy ole' pal!"_

* * *

**DARCY**

"So what do you like to do?" I asked Elijah, my fathers partners son, who was currently chowing down on a rack of ribs. He snorted, wiping away the juices on his face with his white dress shirt sleeve.

With a full mouth, he responded, "I like to eat."

"I can see that," I muttered, feeling a piece of rib meat slap onto the side of my face from his mouth. With much irritation, he pointed to my face, "You got a little somethin' on your face."

"Yeah, because it's from your vile eating habits. Didn't your mother teach you manners?" I spat, placing my napkin beside the plate of food in front of me. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to get much eating done when I have a human garbage disposal before me.

Elijah ignored my question, swallowing the pounds of ribs he had inhaled inside that gaping hole in his face. Never in my life have I ever seen a man be so intolerable and annoying in my life.

"So, we're supposed to get married, right? You excited for the honeymoon? I was thinking Mexico or Egypt...you know, so we get to see the pyramids! What do you think?"

His hair was sloppily patted down with-what I'm assuming is-his own saliva, and his fingernails were caked with dirt beneath them. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress, and shook my head slowly, "You know, Elijah, I might not be a very picky person when it comes to men because I'm single and in my thirties, but you're definitely not a person I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You assume that I'm all that bad just from sitting with me for two hours at a forced dinner? Geez Darcy, give me a chance," he scoffed, standing up from the table.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked nervously, watching him toy with his belt buckle.

"I'm bloated baby, the boys need some air."

My heart sped up, and all the heads in the restaurant turned towards Elijah, whose button popped open with an echoing 'clank'. Many couples rolled their eyes in disgust as he slammed back down in the chair, "Much better. Now, about this wedding-I really don't care what we do, as long as their is doves flying around and shit."

"Doves flying around and shit? This is serious, a wedding, two people taking the next step in their lives to-," Elijah cut me off by making an annoying 'beeping' noise. "See, that's where your wrong Darcy! We don't know each other, ergo we'll just be getting married, sleeping together, you pop out a couple of kids and the family business lives on."

"Pop out a few kids? Is that all I'm useful for?" I asked, getting ready to stand up from my seat. "Well, I don't really have the needed equipment for children...therefore, yes, you have to carry the Goldsworthy offspring's! You excited?"

"I'm leaving," he laughed, sipping his wine, "Aw! Why so soon?"

"Do you want me to answer that question honestly?" I asked, venom dripping from my tone.

Although I was _single_, and was obedient towards my fathers wishes, I just couldn't live up to this particular order.

What I didn't expect him to ask, was, "So...when do I get the delightful pleasure in meeting baby Edwards?"

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

* * *

**CLARE**

"It was horrible Clare! You won't survive the two hours with him! He's annoying, very grotesque, and there's not enough patience in the world to take on this guy."

My older sister Darcy talked of this 'Elijah' character in such a negative tone, while curling my hair behind me, as I stared into my vanity mirror, "You know, I do work with thirty five year olds every Monday through Friday. I think I can take on a thirty year old man."

"Oh just wait until you meet him," she scoffed, sarcasm evident in her tone, "He's just a bundle of joy in a sticky package."

"Dad said that one of has to...to go through with marrying him Darc. If he's really that bad, what are we going to do?" I asked nervously, turning towards my older sister, who was propped up on my bed and twirling her fingers.

"You see, I already met a guy," she mumbled, a blush on her cheeks, "I-I don't think you have a choice."

"This isn't fair! All because of this stupid business! I don't even want it to live on, it's so stupid! I'm a Kindergarten teacher, what am I going to do with a bunch of shipments of old comics?" I spat, the dress that Darcy had placed me in was sticking to my skin, showing off my curves.

"Those **_things_** are worth thousands, and Dad has worked really hard with Bullfrog to get this far. Someone has to keep it going for him, it's his most prized possession," she begged.

I rolled my eyes, "So because you have a little boyfriend now, I'm the one who has to take the downfall and marry this guy? You know how important marriage is to me!"

"Are you trying to say that I'm not a good Christian or something?" Darcy asked, being as nasty as she possibly could.

"You already lost your virginity, okay? There, I said it. You lost your innocence to a guy you loved at the time, and I just don't want to end up...," Darcy finished, "Like me?"

"I didn't mean it like that," I whispered, my palms becoming sweaty. "It's fine Clare, I get it. I'm just-I think he may be your type, anyways. You're right, I did give my virginity to Peter in High School because I was stupid. I know how important marriage is to you, but you have a month until the wedding anyways."

"A month? That's not enough time to get to know somebody," I whimpered, and immediately fixed my posture, seeing my father poke his head into my bedroom.

"Are you ready sweetheart? Elijah is downstairs," My dad asked, batting his eyelashes with a goofy, hopeful grin on his face.

Even though my father is forcing me to go through with something I might regret for the rest of my life, I had to do it. Ever since my mother died of Cancer when I was sixteen, I had always obeyed his orders no matter what.

If this made him happy, then so be it.

* * *

**ELI**

My father has always clung to Randall Edwards' side ever since my mother died when I was seventeen, due to a drunk driver. He found comfort in comics; he even become more comfortable in Randall's life long dream to trade and sell original comics.

Unfortunately, they had both met at a comic book store in the mall, and decided to start their own business.

Recently, my father has noticed that he's beginning to slow down, mentally and physically. He's beginning to stop midway of a task to mutter curse words and wait for the pain to pass. Many days he spends near the air conditioner because he has a dangerously high fever that could stop his heart; but he never listens to me. I try to tell him to see a doctor, but he always says the same thing, "If I'm going to die, I want to die naturally-if it's meant to be, I'm not going to fuck with fate!"

If this makes him happy; getting married to a woman I'll most likely despise, and the feelings will be mutual, then so be it.

"Elijah, this is my youngest daughter, Clare."

_Maybe this won't be so bad_.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A friendly reminder that Darcy's rape did NOT happen in this story!

**Reviews please? Let me know if I should continue or not! :D**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I'm going on vacation from Monday through Thursday, so I won't be updating until the weekend-most likely Sunday! Enjoy the last week of the showdown! #TeamEli #TeamClare #TeamEclare!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/subscribed to this story. **This story will be updated every Sunday, from now on.** Please enjoy chapter two of "You Give Love a Bad Name"...

**Twitter**: TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_You Give Love a Bad Name_**

**CLARE**

"So...what are you getting to eat?" I asked nervously, trying to start a conversation.

Ever since we were introduced back at my house, he hasn't said a word. All that he has done is stare off into the oblivion, as if I wasn't right in front of him, trying to converse.

He shrugged his shoulders, slumping in his seat, "I don't know, I'm not that hungry."

"Hello you two, I'm Haley and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. How are we doing tonight? Do you still need time to look over the menu?" A waitress stood before the table, grinning kindly.

I looked over at Elijah, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you give us a moment, please?" I asked, and she nodded her head, making her way towards another table.

"Okay Elijah, I know you don't really want to be here, let alone try to act civil towards me-but, the least you can do is be nice to the waitress." Elijah groaned, leaning his chin on his palm as his eyes wandered aimlessly around.

"You know, I've heard a lot of bad things about you from Darcy and you're not improving your case," I whispered truthfully, taking a sip of water from the glass before me.

"Whoever said I cared about what you or your stupid sister think about me?" He spat back, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh? So now you want to talk to me?" I teased, trying to lighten up the tense mood he had created ever so effortlessly.

My eyebrows tightened, his composure tightening. I smiled lightly, "Listen, Elijah-."

He cut me off, stating sternly, "Call me Eli."

"Okay...Eli, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't. I'm sure you have things to do, and I have lessons to plan for my kindergarteners, but we're both here for our fathers' sake. So please, can we try to get along?" I pleaded, practically begging him for a little leeway in this 'relationship'.

"I'll try to get along," he concluded, "if we treat this like a real date, without the pressure of the wedding that's being held next month. I did that with Darcy, and made a fool of myself. I don't necessarily regret it though, because your sister is a tough piece of meat."

"She is a lot of work sometimes, isn't she?" I asked, the blood rushing to my cheeks as Eli sat up in his seat for the first time tonight; showing he was listening.

"Let me tell you, I made a lot of mistakes during that meal, but she just kept spitting fire back at me. I give her credit for her attempt to annoy me, but I always come out victorious when it comes to pissing people off," he admitted, lacing his hands together and resting them in his lap.

"Oh yeah? Try to piss me off," I egged him on, and he shook his head.

"Come on, please. Trust me, working with thirty kindergarteners takes a lot of patience, and I believe I have that ability to handle your extreme cockyness," I declared, but before Eli could respond, the waitress interrupted us. "So, have you two decided what you'd like to order?"

My eyes scanned over the menu quickly, and I looked at Eli, who gestured, "Ladies first."

"D-Do you want to split some ribs and a bottle of wine?" I asked Eli, who smiled widely, "You'd eat ribs with me?"

I nodded, "What? Is that a surprise?"

"M'am, Haley, whatever your name is...give us your biggest order of ribs, with a side of fries and your best wine! It's all on me!" A side of Eli had made an apperance just then, nearly sending me into cardiac arrest.

When the waitress walked away with the menus in hand, I asked eagerly, "Where did Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky Eli come from?"

"I've never been on a date with a woman who asked to split ribs with me. Every goddamn date I've ever been on resulted in me, eating my ass off and looking across the table at a person whose picking at a fricking plate of leaves! I mean seriously, a salad on the first date? All my life I wanted to meet someone who wouldn't be afraid to be themselves on a first date," Eli kept rambling on about how he felt so self concious around women who ate healthy, while he chowed down like it was the Last Supper.

"Well then, I guess you found that special woman to eat like a horse with you," I teased, smiling gratefully as a bottle of wine was placed between us, with two glasses.

Eli popped open the bottle, before saying, "I guess I have."

* * *

**ELI**

"So tell me Clare, what is your goal in life?" I asked, as we walked side by side through the park across the street from the resturaunt.

She was twirling her fingers through her hair mindlessly, while admitting the truth behind her lifes dream, "Every year, I want to watch my class move into first grade with having to learn something-to take with them forever. No matter what grade, even if I get changed. I want to be able to help change kids and build up a stronger hope for our future. In the future, I'd like to be a mother; not the cool ones who drink beer with their kids to feel young again, but a stable mom. I want to be the mother that my child won't be afraid to ask for help, or advice. I'd like to be there because mine wasn't."

"What happened to her?" I asked nervously, as Clare took a seat on a nearby bench. Her heels were held tightly in her hands, as she sighed out, "When I was fourteen, my mother was diagnosed with breast Cancer."

"That sucks," I whispered, sitting down on the floor so I could look up into her eyes.

She stared at me in confusion for a moment, but shrugged off my weirdness, and continued, "I watched her for two years, crumbling. At first, she became slower, then her hair started to fall out in chunks. Each day that I came home something was new that made her condition worse. The radiation didn't help her like they said it would. F-For two years I cried myself to sleep, wishing I could take her place. S-She didn't deserve it."

I watched her shiver, her bottom lip twitching slightly. I smirked, slipping my jacket off and handing it to her. She took it gratefully, and inhaled deeply, before whispering, "No one knew about my mothers condition, and I didn't want to say anything because then I'd be given special treatment. Instead, I was threaten like crap from my boyfriend at the time and my friends. Everyone seemed to turn on me when I needed the most, and that's when I learned that I can't trust anyone anymore-not even my close friends. This is probably why I've been single since High School."

"Whoever screwed you over didn't deserve to be around you," I confirmed, staring up at her tear filled eyes.

"I was naive, and innocent at the time. But now I'm stronger; for my fathers sake, and for my sister," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You don't have to be strong for other people when you're about to crack. I know what it's like though...cleaning up the bloody vomit in the morning, staying up all night to make sure they're okay. I-It's hard."

"Before my mother passed away, the last thing she told me was to...was to find someone who'll take care of me. She told me to stay strong, and be the Clare who-who she raised. Sad thing is, I don't really know where that girl went," she admitted solemnly, letting tears flow down her cheeks.

I was never the man to listen to another persons-let alone an almost stranger-problems, but for some reason, I felt the need to listen. It was as if someone was telling me to listen to her, to give her a chance because she needed one.

Without saying a word, I slid in next to her.

I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll find her."

* * *

**CLARE**

"So...how was your date?" My father asked, sipping a beer lightly before placing it back on the table. He grinned up at me when I didn't respond, "I'm guessing good?"

"H-He's surprisingly really nice and interesting," I said, taking a seat next to my father.

"Did he pay for the dinner?" He asked, and I nodded, "The whole thing, plus the ice cream we had after our walk in the park. I'm really glad you introduced us."

"I know there's pressure on you two to get along, and I'm sorry this is happening to you. I love you Clarebear, and I just want you to be taken care of when I'm gone. Bullfrog is worried that his son won't be loved by anyone once he's gone, and that was always his biggest fear. He's afraid it's coming true." I watched in understanding as my father sipped his alcoholic beverage, his Adams apple bobbing.

"If everything doesn't work out, after the wedding and all, I'll promise to be his friend. I'll love him like a friend if anything." Truthfully, I would never abandon Eli; not after the night we had.

I shared my darkest secret, and even though I didn't tell him everything, he understood.

For years I prayed every Sunday in church for a man who'll listen and not judge me for what I've done wrong. He even smiled, showing his interest in every word that left my lips.

"You're the best daughter a father can ever have. Do you know that?" My father kissed my head, setting his empty bottle by the sink.

Eli's father and my fathers dream is to live on their comic book additions for them. They both shared a connection-a very powerful one-that both helped them surface again for the sake of their children's lives after a loved one had died. Without comics, they would've never gotten help, and Eli and I...would've never met.

_**I was ready to help live on the "tradition". **_

* * *

**RANDALL**

**_Buzz_  
**

**_Buzz_**

**_Buzz_**

_Hey Ran Ran, it's Bully here. Eli came in tonight with the toothiest grin on his face. I asked him how it went and he just "hm'd". Do you know how wonderful this is? He loved Clare! He has this blush on his face, and has been staring up at his ceiling for the past hour. I haven't seen him this happy since before Cece passed away. _

_You don't understand how thankful I am for you, and your daughter. _

_Thank her and send her my blessings. _

_~Love Bullfrog *insert obnoxious snort*_

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Please review...I'd like to know what you guys think!**

**Just because they're getting along now, doesn't mean they will for long...;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I'm sorry it was short, I have babysitting tomorrow morning and I need sleep; but I didn't want to disappoint you guys and not update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you for all the support on this story, it's really appreciated. Writing is going to be limited for me because of school coming up, with lots of classes, so I hope you guys can be patient. But I will promise, no matter what, at least two updates a week once September rolls around. Please enjoy the third chapter of "You Give Love a Bad Name"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_You Give Love a Bad Name_**

**CLARE**

"No Johnny, we don't bite other people, okay? It hurts, and you don't want Katie to cry again, do you?" I asked the little boy sternly, who nodded, muttering an apology to Katie. "Good. Now, everyone follow Mr. Torres out to recess!"

I watched nervously as all my Kindergartners ran out into the hallway and joined the other children to the playground for an hour. I sighed in relief, knowing today was my one day off out of the week where I didn't have lunch duty.

Finally, an hour alone to myself.

"M-Ms. Edwards," My eyes scanned the room, to see one of my students, Luke, crying at the coloring table.

"Luke, what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked softly, and he handed me his Valentines Day card which was smeared with ketchup over it. "Luke, what happened to it?"

His bottom lip trembled, "I-I made it last night with my mommy to give it to Janie. B-But my brother put his ketchup sandwich in my bag."

"You can always make a new one," a voice from the door suggested, and my heart fluttered, seeing Eli, holding a bouquet of flowers with a smug expression on his face.

"But it won't be the same," Luke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

"Come on buddy, it'll be even better. I'll help you out," Eli made his way into the classroom uninvited, taking a seat beside an upset Luke.

I watched in admiration as Eli cut, glued, and taped a card together with the young boy for forty five minutes. He didn't give up when Luke said he wasn't doing the right thing, or even mutter a curse word from frustration.

"Thank you so much for your help mister," Luke slid out of his play chair, and asked me, standing beside my desk, "Do you think Janie will like it?" I grinned down at him, patting his head gently, "She'll love it. There's still fifteen minutes until lunch is over, why don't you go give it to her?"

"Thank you Ms. Edwards! Thank you Ms. Edwards' friend!"

I wiped the side of my mouth with a napkin, before placing my sandwich back down on my desk.

"You know, I didn't see you as a kids type," I teased, as he picked up the nicely wrapped flowers, handing them to me. "I'm not, but you are...so, I thought I'd try to get into what you like too-seeing as though we'll be spending a lot of time together," Eli smirked, leaning on the side of my desk.

"I'll put them in a vase."

My heart raced, an uncomfortable silence coming over us. He was nervous; the lining of sweat on his forehead shinning from the sun gazing through the shades on the windows.

"S-So, is this what you wanted to do with your life? Pick buggers off your shirt forever?" Eli broke the silence with an ignorant question, sounding very sarcastic with a hint of smugness.

"Excuse me?" I cocked my brows up, and he scoffed, walking around the room slowly. "You know what I mean...everyday you're here, wiping these kids asses, listening to them cry and whine for their mommies. Don't you want a better future for yourself than to settle for such low standards?"

"If this is how you plan to win me over, you've taken it in the wrong direction," I spat, angrily putting away my lunch into my bag.

He smirked, "Why do I have to win you over when you're already mine? About us getting married, I was thinking I'd write down what I like to eat; fruits, chicken, sandwiches, you name it. This way when you start cooking in our new house-."

My throat grew dry, stuttering out, "H-House?"

"Yeah, your Dad and I are going house hunting tomorrow. Oh, were you not invited?" Eli asked, teasing me. He leaned against my desk, fingering the hole in my plastic apple to be annoying.

"No, I wasn't, because I have a job. You know, that thing that will probably pay for the new house?" I spat, fixing up the chairs around the play area.

"Well, Bullfrog is staying home so you can hang out with him to pass the time since I'm taking Randall out to dinner after. Looks like recess is over, see you later." I breathed out in relief, watching him exit.

Unfortunately, he ran back in, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, "Wifey."

* * *

"He came during lunch, brought me flowers, and then told me off about how I settle for low standards by teaching. It was so weird; like his mood completely altered," I sipped my coffee, while Darcy shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the refrigerator.

"Well, you did say he seemed a bit nervous. Maybe when he's nervous, he says things he doesn't mean just for the sake of a conversation," My older sister suggested, before her phone buzzed obnoxiously, interrupting me.

"Who is it?" I asked, as she slipped on her jacket, "It's Peter, he wants me to meet him at The Dot after his shift. I'll probably sleepover, so I'll see you tomorrow night, sis?"

"I think I'm going to-," My father stepped into the room, cutting me off eagerly, "Clare will be spending a couple of hours with Bullfrog tomorrow night. Isn't that right, Clare?"

"Y-Yes, right."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I fall into the term "adult", and yet, I don't feel like one. So many things have been changing so quickly. Eli is in my life now, and I'm supposed to marry him. If my mother was around, this probably wouldn't be happening and I'd have someone to talk to. Darcy is busy with Peter, her new boyfriend. It's not fair that she got let off the hook so easily and I couldn't. As usual, Darcy got her way. She's so self-centered, putting herself before her younger sister. Ever since I was little I would worry about what other people think, pleasing them so they could get what they want. But nowadays, I feel like giving up on my kind-hearted spirits. They're no use to you in a world full of cruel, harsh and unfair decisions that you're not allowed to make. _

_I feel trapped._

_~Clare_

* * *

**BULLFROG**

"When will Clare be over? Oh, here's my keys to the hearse. Now, if you so much as breathe in the direction of my baby, I will roundhouse your ass. You got that boy?" I kicked the back of my sons kneecaps with my foot, watching his body jerk.

"You know, if you weren't practically a cripple, I'd kick your ass too," he teased, throwing his jacket on and heading towards the door.

"Clare should be here any minute, I'll leave the door open since you can't reach the handle," I shook my head, "Be nice to Ran Ran! He's my buddy, don't fuck it up!"

"Love you too daddykins!"

As soon as the door slammed, I was surrounded by the painful silence; once again. I looked around, trying not to move too quickly or the pain would shoot through my body with a jolt.

My lower back featured a dull pain, which results in me sitting in my chair in the living room majority of each day that goes by.

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

**_Knock_**

I glanced at the clock, muttering, "Right on time."

"Come in Clarabell, the door is open!" I called out, watching Randalls daughter walk through the door, holding two coffees in her hand.

"Hi Bullfrog," she greeted, taking a seat on the couch, "I bought you coffee, and homemade cookies. Would you like some?"

"You're such a sweetheart, thank you. Let's dig in! I think Eli ordered Nightmare on Elm Street, so do you want to watch that?" She was a bit hesitant, before responding shakily, "U-Um, sure, why not. I thought we could talk..."

"Talk? Sure! I'm all ears Clare, let's gossip!" I teased in a feminine voice, slowly turning to face her.

"What's on your mind?" I asked lowly, pressing the cable buttorn to turn off the television so it would just be Clare and I.

She handed me my coffee, and I took it with shaky hands. I smiled kindly, trying to push away the lurking pain that was haunting my back.

"It's about the wedding and everything," she admitted, and I rolled my eyes, "What'd Eli do wrong now? I swear, that kid-."

She cut me off, shaking her head, "I-It's not all him, it's me too. W-We haven't even kissed yet, and we barely know anything about each other. What I'm trying to say is, that if anything, we need more time to bond. I came here to ask you for a possible extension on the wedding?"

"Clare...I would give you one, if I could," I mumbled.

I didn't dare look in her blue eyes, because I knew they would be filled with disappointment and I couldn't handle that.

"Clare, I'm dying," her eyes began to water, her lips were slightly apart. I craned my neck to the blank television, and clenched my eyes shut tightly, feeling my heart beating against my chest.

"I went to the doctors yesterday when Eli was at lunch with you. I-I found out that I have testicular cancer, and it's too late." My palms began to sweat, thinking about death; if it'll hurt, or if it'll be painless.

But in my condition, at this stage, I knew it would _**burn**_ until my very last breath.

"A-Are you sure that you can't do anything about it? The doctors are coming up with new treatments everyday...please, Bullfrog, you have to try to fight. Maybe this is my second chance to help you live! I've failed my mother, but I want to try-please Bullfrog!" A woman I barely knew was crying before me, and what I hated the most, was the fact that I was going to die because I was so stubborn with myself.

"D-Does Eli know?" She sobbed out, biting down on her bottom lip.

"He thinks that I'm just getting old really fast," I looked at Clare, and then continued with a soft tone to try to calm her down. "I-I might not be here for much longer, and I need to know that my son will be taken care of. Not in the sense like he's a baby, but just...loved by someone else other than me. He has no one Clare, and I need you to be his someone when I'm gone."

She wiped away the tears covering her cheeks, batting her eyelashes to push the fresh tears trying to come out.

I could feel my fever spiking, the sweat dripping down my back in buckets. I cleared my throat, awaiting Clare's answer.

She touched my hand, "Bullfrog, I promise you that I'll try my best to make this work. But, you have to promise me you'll tell Eli...he'll be hurt if you keep it from him."

"When the time is right Clare, when the time is right."

* * *

**RANDALL**

"I can't believe we looked at over twenty houses and you didn't like one of them," I scoffed, digging into my burger.

Eli shrugged his shoulders, cutting the steak on his plate, "I wasn't getting a good vibe from any of them. If I'm going to be purchasing a house, I want to make sure Clare and I both like it. The last thing I would want is for your daughter to be uncomfortable in her own home."

"That's very thoughtful of you Eli. Now, Bullfrog and I planned on paying for the house, so don't you-," he cut me off, waving his hand in the air.

"This is Clare and I's future home, I want to pay for it. I've been working at the auto shop downtown ever since I was in high school. Trust me, having no girlfriends and being single for so long paid off. I've got enough money saved up to buy the house, and then for Clare to pop out a little couple of Goldsworthy's," I choked on my burger, Eli's eyes widening.

"I-I mean, you know, not too soon but...but when we're-I mean, when Clare's ready, of course," I smiled, nodding my head.

"Don't pressure my daughter into anything unless she wants to. It's bad enough she's under so much pressure in getting married, sex should not be added to the list when that is avoidable," I talked with a firm voice, making my message to Eli known.

He nodded, "Yes sir, I absolutely understand."

"Good. Now, want to split a brownie fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles?"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure what to think anymore. Bullfrog is such a sweet man, and he's only trying to look out for his only son. Bullfrog is a great person, and my fathers best friend-I can't disappoint his last wish. After spending four hours with him just talking, laughing and watching scary movies, I can't let him down. _

_I'm willing to make it work with Eli, even if he gives me a hard time. _

_~Clare_

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Reviews? :3**

**Let me know if I should still keep writing this!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for reading this story, and the continious amount of support on it is unbelievable. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of "You Give Love a Bad Name"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**For those who plan on reading my fics (or have read past ones), please read the important A/N at the bottom!**

..And yes, I updated a day earlier for you guys ;)

* * *

_**You Give Love a Bad Name**_

**ELI**

"Hey Clare, it's me again, Eli. You're not answering your phone, and I assume it's because you're still on the clock at school...but this is important, please call me back."

Once again, I'm faced with watching Clare's number fade away on my Iphone screen as I place it back on my coffee table. Ever since last night, I've been searching for houses on the internet, while Bullfrog is playing the silent treatment on me.

He's never done this before, which concerns/scares me to no end.

Even when I called him a lard ass who doesn't move from his throne, he just nodded his head, and switched the channel on his bedroom television. My heart sinks when I walk into his room and see his baggy eyes, down to his feverish looking cheeks.

**_Buzz!_**

**_Buzz!_**

**_Buzz!_**

Eagerly, I look down at my phone screen, seeing a picture of Clare being displayed. With one swift glide of my shaking finger, Clare's voice fills my right ear, "Hey Eli, sorry I haven't called you back. It's lunch time now so I have a couple of minutes until I have to go outside. What's going on?"

For a moment, I lose my voice.

The lump in my throat grows bigger, realizing what I'm doing. I'm about to spill all my worries to a woman I'm supposed to marry, trust, and console to...when in all reality, I don't even know her favorite color.

"Eli? Are you still there? Is everything alright?" Her tone shows concern, which makes breathing out a bit easier-but doesn't heal the pain I'm beginning to feel.

"I-I'm here. Nevermind, it wasn't important. I have to go."

"If you need to talk-."

**_I hang up, before it's too late._**

* * *

**BULLFROG **

_Hey Bully Bear, it's Ran Ran! How're you doing with the Cancer? Still holding up? If you ever need help, call me or Clare-we'll be there. __Clare told me that you haven't told Eli, and I know it'll pain him to hear it, but Clare offered to be there for him when he knows. _

_Don't keep him in the dark Bully, let him know._

_~Ran Ran_

_Love you honey boo boo child! _

__Even though the text was utterly hilarious, I can't even crack a smile.

I rest my cellphone on my bedside table, my back aching painfully as I grip a picture frame that rests on my blanket. I stroke my thumb over the edges of the frame, and a sob gets caught in my throat.

A lone tear slides down my cheek, getting stuck between my lips, "I-I can't tell him honey...I'm sorry Cece, I-I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell him, I-I don't know. I miss you so much."

I wipe the tears that spill from my eyes, and grip the picture in aggravation, "If you were here right now, you'd know what to do."

**_How do you tell your only son you're going to die in less than a month?_**

* * *

**CLARE**

"He's been really distant Dad, I think he knows." My father hands me a cup of coffee, as I sip it lightly. I watch as my dad flips through an old comic, shrugging his shoulders, "Bullfrog hasn't texted me back, and it's worrying me. Eli hasn't responded to you, and that worries me. These Goldsworthy men really know how to get your bones rattling, eh?"

I rake my fingers through my hair, crossing my legs on the kitchen chair, "H-He left me thirty two voicemails at work, and then when I called him back, he gave me the cold shoulder. He doesn't trust me, and he won't let me in to even be a friend. How are we supposed to get married if he won't even talk to me?"

"Eli has always been a 'keep to myself' kind of guy. You just have to get used to his ways in order to deal with him." My father bites into a fresh batch of eclairs that I made a few minutes ago, before a tear filled his eyes when he placed it back on the plate.

"W-What's wrong? Do they really taste **_that_** bad?"

He shook his head, wiping away the tears, "N-No, it's just that-it's just that eclairs are Bully's favorite desert."

"Aw, dad, I'm so-," before I could finish my sentence, my dad pulls me into a death grip of a hug. He wraps his arms around me tightly, and for the first time ever, I feel his tears hitting my skin-burning like acid.

His body shakes against mine, as he whimpers, "M-My b-best friend is going to die..."

_This, is when it all sinks in and becomes real._

* * *

**ELI**

"Elijah, Elijah I need," he pauses, taking a deep breath behind the door, "I need to talk to you. Come out of the bathroom right now, now!"

My father is raising his voice, and I know that that's a bad sign. My stomach does flips as he rattles with the doorknob, saying my name repeatedly when I don't answer him.

"Elijah please, open the door! It's important!" He sounds close to sobbing, and I shake my head violently, banging my back against the bathroom door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ANYWAYS! YOU'LL JUST NOT YOUR HEAD AND FUCKING IGNORE ME!" I shouted loudly, and a silence came over us, feeling his body slump against the door behind me.

His back would be against mine, if it wasn't for the door separating us.

"I'm sorry I ignored you today kiddo," he whimpered out through a labored breath, continuing, "I've been ignoring something, and it's important for you to know why I really needed you to marry Clare, why I need you to do what I say from now on."

With much force, I open the door, to look down at my father, whose hair is standing up, his cheeks flushed and his body limp. His neck cranes up, and I look down at him with tears in my eyes, "What's the big secret dad? W-What have you been keeping from me?"

My heart feels caught in my throat, as a tiny whisper releases from his chapped lips, "...I-I'm dying."

* * *

**CLARE-2AM**

* * *

The doorbell rings downstairs one time, and for a second, I think that this is all a dream.

After holding onto my father for two hours until he cried himself to sleep, I was emotionally drained. With work tomorrow at seven in the morning, I needed any shut eye that I could get.

But, it looks like the odds were against me.

Since my father never hears the doorbell ring regularly, I knew he would never hear it in the dead of the night. Darcy was sleeping over Peter's once again, so I was the one who would have to man the door.

I pass the hallway mirror, and cringe at the sight.

My hair is sticking up in every which way it possibly can, my night shirt hanging over my Kermit the frog pajama pants. My lip twitches at the glance of my "fuzzy wuzzy" socks that I bought online, which actually are pretty...fuzzy...and wuzzy.

_**Ding Dong! **_

The noise strikes again, and it dawns on me that this really isn't a dream, and that someone is standing outside right now. I tiptoe down the steps, and grab my fathers baseball bat by the side door, gripping tightly onto it.

"W-Whoever is out there, I-I uh, I have a gun," I warn, but no one responds.

Instead, I hear a gentle knock.

I open the door, immediately resting the bat by my side, "E-Eli?"

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but it was meant to be a "filler". **

**Reviews please :) **

******PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please keep in mind that this is FICTION. It takes a lot of work to write these-and I love writing-so I don't want to feel discouraged (and not want to write) anymore by people telling me what I already know. I know what's realistic, and what's not, but I choose to put what's not since it is FICTION. And I don't say this to be mean, or anything to get back at someone, I'm just saying to please-please keep an open mind when reading my fanfiction.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! So...yeah, school started up again. With an AP class, Physics, and Trig, I haven't been able to write all the time. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH OTHER STORIES I HAVE YET TO UPDATE **(TRESPASSER/WOMAN IN CHAINS)** THEY WILL BE UPDATED SOON! Thank you all for the feedback on this story! Please enjoy the fifth chapter of "You Give Love a Bad Name"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

_**You Give Love a Bad Name**_

The young mans heart has never raced so hard, has never thumped so roughly against his chest while looking dazed at the woman before him with his tear-filled eyes.

His ears pounded from the pain within, making his head feel ten times heavier than it actually is.

"E-Eli," she spoke softly, in a questioning tone.

"W-What are you doing here?" Her tone was calm, shaky, yet all the more comforting.

**_Just what the man needed. _**

"Eli, you look like you're going to be sick," she warned, taking notice of the sickly pale skin on his face, down to his shaking fists on either side of his frame.

The truth was; he was emotionally drained.

At this point, he couldn't feel anymore, muchless comprehend the frantic questions leaving Clare's lips. His bangs clung to his forehead in a sweaty state, his cheeks red and puffy.

Clare could tell that he'd been crying, and not just a regular cry. He's been sobbing heavily, wiping his face rid of the tears that felt perminent to his cheeks.

His chest was heaving beneath his leather jacket, and for the first time, Clare was witnessing the ultimate breakdown of a man who she thought had no actual heart.

He wasn't being his stubborn, high ego, sarcastic self.

What surprised her the most was that he was crying, shaking, sniffling, thinking deeply, and...**_human._ **

"B-Bullf-fro, he, he's going to-going to," without warning, Eli's knees buckled under him, causing him to fall into Clare's arms. She eased him down onto the hardwood floor, as he sobbed into her neck uncontrollably. The tears that fell from his cheeks burned Clare's skin, permanently damaging to her inner core.

"I know," she whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck lightly, "I know."

She couldn't tell him that everything would be okay, because that was the last thing he needed to here. 'Everything will be okay' is the four famous words that no one should use in this situation because the person in suffering knows...it won't be okay.

"I'm sorry Eli," his nails dug into her back greedily, shaking as the young woman tried to ease his intense pain.

"H-He's going to die and-and-and I can't stop it."

The words that fell from his lips were brief, yet lingering suffocatingly in the room. Her lungs felt like they were collapsing in his tight embrace, practically unknowingly cutting off her oxygen supply in the tight grip.

She's never seen somebody so caught up, and lost in themselves. And at that moment, everything that Bullfrog said, was true. Eli needed someone to watch over him, to keep him company, to send true love his way or...he'd kill himself.

He needs to know he has someone when Bullfrog goes; reassurance.

"I-I'll be here Eli, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Damn Ms. Edwards, who pissed in your cornflakes last night?" I glared at Adam, one of my friends, as I stood outside my classroom, watching my students file into the room.

I tried to laugh, or smile a little, but something was wrong.

After last night, my lips were permanently turned down into a frown. Nothing could ever be funny, or seem teasingly after holding a man in my arms for hours until he cried himself to sleep.

"Eli came over last night," I whispered, and immediately his smile dropped, "And he knew about Bullfrog."

"Oh no, Clare I'm sorry, that must've been hard. Is he okay?" Adam's concerning tone lingered in my ears for a while, before I shook my head. "I don't really know. He fell asleep on the floor around when I had to leave for work, so my dad carried him upstairs to my room. He's sleeping now."

"Well, at least you got him to sleep, " I sighed, nodding my head a little. "I got him to sleep after nearly four hours of crying, shaking, sobbing, and the worst part...he only talked twice. After that, it was like he was mute. He wouldn't talk to me, look at me; he was a stone."

"The guy needs time Clare. His dad, his best friend, is dying and he's going to be gone soon...forever. Processing that can be a lot on the dude," Adam tapped my shoulder, "Try to have a good day slugger. I'll drive you home at two thirty?"

"No," I wiped my tired eyes, "I'll walk. Thanks anyways."

* * *

**BULLFROG**

"What do you mean he disappeared?" My heart raced, hearing Randall's voice, "I went downstairs to make him breakfast and when I went back up, he was gone. I'm sorry Bullfrog, I don't know where he is."

"He hasn't answered his phone, and he hasn't been texting or even tweeting rude shit to people. I guess me telling him might've been a bad idea," My lungs felt like they were closing in on me, the thought of my son on a manic rampage all by himself taunting my thoughts.

"It's a lot on anyone to hear that a loved one is dying Billy Beans. Give him time," I nodded, wiping away the tears staining my cheeks, "Time. Right. The thing that we all need but can't fucking have!"

**_Smash! _**

I watched my phone shatter into pieces, my lower back continuing to throb in pain.

* * *

**ELI**

"Hi mister," I watched with glistening, burning eyes as little boy with a Captain America book bag took a seat next to me on the bench outside Clare's school. I could feel his eyes on me when I didn't respond.

"M-My ma-mommy t-t-old me I'm n-n-not allowed to talk to s-s-strangers," he began, stuttering with almost each word. His bottom lip quivered, as I shrugged my shoulders, "So why are you talking to me then?"

"M-My mo-mommy also told-told me that i-if someone is sad, I s-should t-try to make them l-laugh." The boy touched my hand, his tiny finger tracing the outline of my palm.

"W-What makes y-you laugh mister?" He asked shakily, and I smirked, "I'm not in the laughing mood buddy."

"W-What's w-wrong then?"

The lump in my throat grew bigger, listening to the innocent questions coming from the little boy. His blue eyes stared into mine, the tiny eyelids flipping up and down. I knew he didn't know about death, or about the loss of a loved one yet, and if he did, he'd be poorly confused.

"I'm just sad, I don't really know why," I admitted.

He smiled, showing off his two teeth missing in the front. Something about the toothless grin made me forget about Bullfrog, about him dying, about the Cancer and a small chuckle escaped my lips.

"A-Are y-you laughin' at m-me mister?" My head bobbed a little, "You're cute kid, you know that?"

"M-My daddy t-tells me t-that I'm a ladies m-man," He joked unknowingly, as my lips curled up into a smirk.

"Andy! Oh Andy, I found you! Your mom has been looking all over you!" Both of our heads shot up to Clare's voice, as she smiled, holding out her hand to the small boy.

"Let me take you to your mommy, okay? She's worried sick," Andy took Clare's hand, his tiny body lifting off of the bench next to me. Clare flashed me a worried look, as she ordered, "Stay here, don't move."

* * *

**CLARE**

"I've gotten fifty missed calls from Bullfrog, twenty from my father and everyone doesn't know where you are. What're you doing? How long have you been sitting here?" I asked nervously, looking at Eli who was staring blankly out into the trees.

"Please Eli, talk to me," I whispered desperately.

When he didn't respond, nor move, I placed my hand lightly over his. His green eyes immediately darted down to our touching hands, but he failed to make an effort to tighten the grip to show he accepted the fact that his father was going to die, but he had me.

"H-How are we supposed to do this then?" I asked, gesturing between us. "How are we supposed to communicate when you won't talk to me? How am I supposed to help you? How are we supposed to get married, have kids, create a future? HOW? TELL ME!"

I was screaming, aggravated to a point where I was fed up with his behavior. I knew he was hurting, and that he needed someone, but how am I supposed to help if he won't let me in?

"I don't know anything anymore," he spoke lowly, barely audible.

Tears formed in my eyes, feeling Eli's hand slide out from underneath mine, and grip tightly around the top. He squeezed my hand, wrapping his other arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder, "B-But what I do know, is that I need you."

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Reviews? If we get to 100 I'll update before Sunday! =) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. Please enjoy the sixth chapter of "You Give Love a Bad Name"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Warning:** I went all out on Bullfrog and Randalls nicknames for each other. I just feel like their friendship is so strong in this story that they deserve cute, funny nicknames.

* * *

**_You Give Love a Bad Name_**

**CLARE**

"Come on, it's not that hard Eli."

My eyes darted between Eli's bobbing Adam's apple and the various types of ice cream flavors in front of him. His shaky eyes scanned the frozen treats, while he nervously palmed his leather jacket.

"What do you like? It's on me." I offered, but he shook his head, speaking softly, "I-I can't just eat my feelings away. I can't get the picture of Bullfrog out of my mind, l-lying in a casket, not speaking or...or breathing."

People in the grocery store began staring at Eli, watching his every move as if he was an animal in a cage on display.

My chest tightened, unsure of what to do in this type of situation. At the bench near my school we were more secluded, and there was less pressure to get him out of the public's eye.

I placed my hand over his clothed bicep, speaking softly near his ear, "I'm not asking you to forget, I'm asking you to pick out your favorite flavor. Please."

Even though we weren't children, nor even close to that age, we were still vulnerable people who need cheering up from time to time. This isn't some sort of "hey, your dads dying so here's some chocolate chip ice cream on the house" kind of thing. It's a way to connect with him, and to learn about what he likes, dislikes, enjoys or ticks him off.

"I-uh," a sob cut him off, as he regained his posture.

Patiently, I waited for his answer while peoples' eyes averted from the scene. He placed his hand over the glass door, slowly lifting a finger, pointing it in the direction of the strawberry tub mixed with cookie dough.

"Is that what you like?" I asked him, craning my neck forward to see his response.

Eli's head slowly moved up and down, as he turned to me, with tears in his eyes, "B-Bullfrog and I always split this...why don't we uh-why don't we give it a try?"

"I've got an even better idea." I smiled in his direction, before grabbing the huge container of ice cream, and carrying it to the front of the store. I pulled out my credit card, and when I was about to swipe, Eli shoved a twenty in the cashiers hand.

"It's on me." He whispered, the side of his lip curling upwards.

"Can we have four spoons, please?" I asked, gesturing the free spoons in a cup holder behind the man.

Eli shot me a confused glance, and I handed him a spoon, "You'll see."

* * *

**BULLFROG**

"Clare said they're on the way." Ranny spoke eagerly, setting up the television and putting on the wrestling channel with low volume.

"Do you think he's still upset?" I whispered nervously, glancing at Randall as he took a seat on the couch next to me. The fan in the room blew wind over my hair, sending a chill up my spine.

"Clare said he's a little off, so just take it easy on him. Death is a scary thing for a lot of people." When Randall said that, the thought of death and my heart stopping completely rattled up in my mind. I'd never really thought about dying; how it would happen, or when. All I knew was that I had to make sure Eli was settled and in love before I _**left.** _

"I'm so sorry Bully Bear, I never-you know, I wasn't thinking before I-." He breathed out in frustration when I cut him off by waving my hands in front of his face.

"Don't worry Ranny Rims, it's fine. It's going to happen, and he needed to know. I couldn't keep lying to him."

As if on cue, the front door opened, a curly head peeking in through first. Clare smiled, holding up a bag of ice cream, "I hope you guys have a sweet tooth tonight. I'll split it up into bowls and-."

Tears trickled down my cheeks, while I unintentionally zoned out Clare as my son stood by the door, speechless. Usually when he came home we would do our little handshake, he'd pour me a beer and we'd order a pizza while watching some wrestling.

But Eli stood motionless, his gaze facing the floor.

"H-Hey son." I stuttered, the tension between us thicker than any metaphorical knife could cut.

"Why don't you come in Eli? Have a seat?" Clare suggested, and without having to be told twice, he slowly took baby steps into the house. She shut the door behind him, taking his coat off and hanging it up on the hallway rack.

"Ready for some wrestling kiddo?" I asked Eli with a chipper tone, forcing a goofy grin as he hesitantly sat next to Randall on the couch.

"H-How can you just...just fucking pretend that you're not going to die? What the hell is wrong with you?" The venom in his voice was dangerous, and the look in his eyes broke my heart in tiny pieces. The way he sat was tense, the way he spoke showed how vulnerable he was, and the emotion pouring from his eyes could kill me.

I reached my shaking hand out to lean on his shoulder, but he pushed it away, standing up.

"No, no! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW?" He screamed loudly, both Randall and Clare's eyes bulging slightly but turning to look the other way. Clare grabbed her fathers hand, leading him outside.

"I couldn't tell you! Eli I tried, I really did-." He scoffed, shaking his head manically back and forth. My body jolted backwards in the chair, his index finger pointing in my face, "Mom would've told me! She would've had the balls to tell me! But you-you just sat there with it growing inside you, smiling like it wasn't fucking happening and you didn't tell me! SHE WOULD'VE-."

My body shook as I stood on my feet, yelling in his face, "I WISH SHE WAS ALIVE TOO ELIJAH! OKAY? EVERY FUCKING DAY THAT GOES BY I WISH SHE WAS ALIVE AND NOT ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I CAN'T BE WHAT SHE COULD'VE BEEN FOR YOU!"

Silence suffocated us, the only sound in the house being our labored breaths.

"Son, I'm sorry." I spoke softer, trying to calm him down.

We were never a "family" to fight, or have intense screaming matches. Eli and I always got along well, never debating, always agreeing for the sake of-what could be-an argument.

What nearly gave me a heart attack was watching with blurred vision as Eli wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a tight hug. His fists tightened around my back, while I hugged my son, not caring about the physical pain he was causing.

Any action could be my last, which is why I'm taking it for granted.

"I love you son." I whispered into his ear, as he shook in my arms. My shirt was being soaked with tears, but I didn't care, because nothing like that mattered anymore.

**_All that mattered was that we were still here, together, with blood pumping through our veins and air in our lungs._**

"I-I don't want you to go. Please dad, I can't-I can't live life without you." Between every word his voice cracked, the tears falling from my eyes tasting salty around my lips.

I patted his back, trying to sooth his cries. Without any uncertainty in my tone, I spoke, "I'll always be here for you Eli."

"W-Where? Buried six feet under?" He whimpered, pulling away from our hug.

I gripped him by the shoulder with my right hand, forcing him to stay in reach of me. I grazed my hand down from his neck to his heart.

"R-Right here kiddo, right here."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Reviews? I promise more Eclare next chapter :)**

I'm sick and gross but I wanted this chapter up. Hopefully you liked it. I'll try to update before Sunday again.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. AN

To those who continue to wait anxiously for my updates,

On October 29th, for those who don't know, New York was hit by Hurricane Sandy. Luckily, I wasn't effected besides a minor flood in my basement and no power/internet/etc until tonight.

Unfortunately, my Aunts house was destroyed; underwater flooding, everything ruined, and they continue to have no power/running low on food/no nothing. Thankfully, Red Cross has come to their neighborhood and my Aunt and my Grandparents have been attented to today. I've been helping them out lately, trying to get everyone back on their feet but as of right now, I need a break.

I know, you're all thinking "hasn't she had a long enough break? When is she going to write again?"

My answer to that question is, I don't know.

I'm sorry; I'm not losing my flow, or anything like that, I'm just under so much pressure with school and life, and now this severe hurricane damage to my family.

I hope you all can understand why I need this break.

You're welcome to tweet me, PM me, DM me; I miss talking to you guys. So please, don't hesitate.

Until next time, Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Long time no update huh? I really wasn't planning on continuing this story, but then I thought-hey, it's summer, I'm free from time to time, so let's finish this story! (: I'm sorry for the inconvience of going back to read the last chapter, but please do so! Please enjoy the next chapter of "You Give Love a Bad Name"...

**Twitter:** Cliffhanger Girl

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

* * *

_**You Give Love a Bad Name**_

**CLARE**

"How's Eli doing lately? Better than he was two weeks ago, I hope." Adam talked freely as we walked down the hallway, heading to the front doors of the school.

"He hasn't spoken to me since then, but Bullfrog said he's just been spending a lot of time with him. I don't think spending tons of time with his dying father is a bad thing, so I'm letting him be." I spoke softly, balancing the heavy bags on each of my shoulders.

"I think you miss him." Adam stated matter-of-factly, raising his brow.

I laughed lightly, "I do not. I mean-yeah, well, I do think about him often but it's not like I'm going to nag him to spend time with me. He's in a fragile state, and I'm in no position to intrude."

"Uh Clare, I think-." I cut Adam off, the sun hitting my eyes as we left the building, "I do miss talking to him and fighting with him but-."

"Clare!" My eyes buldged, "What's your problem Adam? I was..."

"...Talking." I swallowed dryly, seeing Eli standing across the street, leaning against a street pole. He was holding a boquet of flowers, and Adam smirked, "Go get him tiger."

"Thanks Adam, see you tomorrow. Have a good one."

My smile widened at the sight of Eli. He looked like he finally shaved, and took a shower, which is a good start. As I approached him, I asked teasingly, "Whose the flowers for?"

"The principle, of course." He joked, "Have you seen her? I've been waiting for an hour."

"I don't think she'll be out for a while. But um, I can take them in the meantime?" I asked, and he nodded, handing the flowers over, "They smell beautiful, thank you."

"Want me to get those?" Eli pointed to one of the bags on my shoulder, and I smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much. This was a-um, a lovely surprise."

Eli took my bags, and began to walk by my side. In mid-walk, he stopped shortly, and faced me.

"Clare, I wanted to apologize to you, for everything. My behavior and how I've been ignoring you for the past two weeks. I didn't mean it, I swear. My mind has just been playing so many games on me since I heard the news about my dad. I've been worried about him, and in those moments I lose track of myself, and my life." He sighed, staring into my eyes, "I don't want to fuck up the one good thing in my life Clare, and you're it."

His eyes glistened with tears as he continued, "I came here today with flowers because I don't want you to think I'm a jackass. The only reason I act extremely sarcastic is because it's in the family genes. I don't want to come off like that anymore; not to you, or even Darcy. Although she's a piece of work, I think it didn't work out between Darcy and I because we were meant for each other, Clare. You're a piece of light; blaring, innocent light and you're here to guide me even though you don't even know you're doing it. I'm sorry I'm getting so deep with you, but you're a true person, who smiles even when they're about to break and who helps old people cross the street."

I smiled happily, listening to Eli continue to ramble, his emotions becoming the best of him.

"Life is too short to fuck things up, fuck us up. I want to give us a fair chance, and I want you to see me for the guy I am. Which is why, I bought you a surprise." Eli bit back his lip, digging through his pockets with his free hand.

"Tickets?" I questioned, and he laughed, "These aren't just any tickets, my lady. These are tickets for a special Q & A with your favorite author, Mr. Sparks."

"WHAT? You got his meet and greet tickets to Nicholas Sparks' question and answering? How?! It sold out online in nanoseconds!" I screeched gleefully, as Eli shrugged egotistically, "I have my ways Edwards."

"Wait, how did you know I loved reading his books?" I questioned, as he smirked, "Your dad told me. He came over every now and then these past two weeks, and I squeezed that one out of him."

I wrapped my arms around Eli tightly, smiling into his shoulder. I could feel his tears hitting my neck, but I held onto him. He rubbed my back lightly, as I whispered in his ear, "This is the start of something great, I can feel it."

* * *

**BULLFROG**

"Did you buy the "stuff" for tonight, rollerboard Ranny?" I asked Randall over the phone, as he responded, "Yes sir. Billy Beans, you will be flying as high as a kite in only two hours."

"Eli is taking Clare to that questioning tonight, and I heard it's about two hours long. We can light up with the windows closed. It'll be like our teenage years all over again!" I joked, coughing in between some of my words.

"How've you been feeling though? Any better? Any worse?" My best friend asked curiously, as I shook my head, flipping through the channels, "I'm stable. But hey, all I know is when I die those people are going to have to pry this remote out of my cold, dead hands."

"I see your sarcastic ways haven't disappeared thus far." He joked, as I nodded, hearing the front door open, "Listen Ranny, I've got to go, the little crap is home."

I saw Eli look at me, and I corrected myself, "I mean, my sweet, handsome, golden son."

I hung up the phone, looking at Eli who came in with a smile on his face. This was the first time in weeks that I saw my son smile.

"Who got your panties in a twist?" I asked, as he smirked, "I picked Clare up from her school earlier. I showed her the tickets I got her, and she hugged me. Then I bought her some ice cream, we took a walk in the park, then I dropped her off back at her place to get ready for tonight."

"So what does this smile of yours mean?" I cocked my head to see Eli whisper, "I like her dad, I really like her."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Oh my God Eli, that was amazing! Did you see the way he looked at me when he answered my questions? Oh! Or the way he said "Yeah sure, I'll take a picture with you!" It was amazing! Thank you, thank you so much!" I smiled, kissing his cheek lightly-and awkwardly, might I add.

"You know...just because my father is...you know...doesn't mean I can't have romance in my life." He admitted bashfully, staring at my lips, as if he was about to devour them.

"I know that the whole 'wedding pressure' is on, but this date tonight was a stress reliever." He added shyly, before stroking his hand on the side of my face.

"You're really special Clare. You're a needle in a haystack. Can I ask you something?" Eli pulled me closer to him, the light in the park that we were walking through was shinning down on us.

His breath tickled my lips, as he whispered, "May I kiss you, Clare Edwards?"

Without any hesitancy, I pressed my lips to his. He licked the outline of my lips, sending warm chills up my spine. My cheeks redned as he wrapped his arms tighter around me, our chests pressing against each other's. The rain began to fall from the sky, and continued to drench our clothes. But we didn't care. We continued to kiss, gasping for air in between each breath.

"You know what Clare?" He screamed over the pounding rain.

"What?" I asked loudly, smiling at him.

Eli smirked, "I've lived my life, always looking for this happy ending. This fictional ending. A world where there's no deaths, where we all live forever in peace, and I find someone to love. But the thing is, when I found out about my father, it all hit me. I was so busy consentrating on my happy ending when the truth is, what matters is the story! How my dad and I are best friends, how we're tighter than anything right now...how, how I'm standing in the rain kissing the most beautiful woman on the planet! This is what matters Clare! This!"

I smiled, tears streaming down my cheeks as I pulled him into another kiss, our lips locking and the rain seeping between our bodies.

I had officially fallen head over heels, for Elijah Goldsworthy.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**5 Reviews=next chapter (: **

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner; with school and other things, I haven't had any time. I'm so sorry! **


End file.
